Outcast
by Island Of the Ships
Summary: Sent by the Flamel, Ed transfers to Central High, living the life of society's outcast. When gang wars, sexuality, and love all go to hell, how will Ed pick up the pieces? EdxWinry, EdxEnvy, GreedxEnvy. MANGA based. Sister fic of "Connections"
1. Different Settings

_Notes:_

_-tis based off the MANGA, not the anime, so be warned_

_-most of the Sins are pretty OOC, but not very much_

_---_

--

**Chapter 1: Different Settings**

---

"Ed gets up! We have to go to school!"

The teen rolled over in bed, turning his head away from the light, and tried to ignore his brother's calls.

"Ed hurry! It's the first day of school and it's already 6:15!"

Ed bolted up in bed, blankets flying, and started dressing at top speed, cursing himself for not remembering.

_Dammit! It's bad enough that I'm coming in the middle of the year; I can't be late my first day!_

It was Ed and his brother Al's first day at Central High, also known as the first day back after winter break. And they did _not_ want to make themselves stand out anymore than they already would.

Ed ran out of his room, pulling on his gloves, and grabbed five pieces out of the bowl of fruit Al had set out for breakfast. His brother was currently using the bathroom, so Ed ate quickly and made himself some coffee.

When Al emerged from the bathroom, Ed raced in, quickly getting ready. He brushed and braided his hair, ran out to chug his coffee, then brushed his teeth (_Coffee breath bad, first impressions matter_).

At precisely 6:45, both brothers were packed and ready to go, and they hurried out of their apartment into the parking garage, getting in Ed's black sedan.

---

About twenty minutes later, they parked in the lot at the back of the school, and walked into the building. They'd been inside the school before when they were getting their transfer, so they knew the way to the office.

Walking in, Al smiled at the woman sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother, Edward Elric. We're new here," said Al.

The lady smiled at him. "Hello Alphonse, Edward. I'll print out your schedules and give you each a map of the school."

"Thank you," smiled Al, nudging Ed in the ribs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks," muttered Ed. He really hated administrators.

The woman at the desk handed the brothers their schedules. "Here you are! Now here's a few things you should know. Our school has 8 periods, but you only have four each day. You have 1st-4th period on A days, and 5th-8th period on B days. So you know, today is a B day, so you're going to go to 5th-8th period. Our principle is Mr. King Bradley-yes King is his real first name," the admin said chastisingly as Ed snorted at the principle's name, " If you have any questions later on, just ask me. My name is Ms. Lust."

Ed turned to leave, but Al grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What are we supposed to do before class starts?" asked Al, remembering seeing a bunch of people walking into the gym.

"Well- you guys are a junior and a sophomore right?"

The brothers nodded.

"In the mornings, juniors go to the large gym (AN, there's two gyms, a large one and a small one), and sophomores go to the cafeteria. Any more questions?"

Ed shook his head and stalked out the door, heading to the large gym. Al thanked the woman and took after his brother.

"Brother! You shouldn't be so rude to people! Ms. Lust was being nice to us!" Al scolded.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Please, Al. I know what _those_ people are like, and I was perfectly in line. Now lets get to wherever we're supposed to be okay?"

---------------------------------------

Ed walked into the large gym, and was a bit disoriented.

The gym was big, and tall bleachers had been extended into the corner of it. What was intimidating was that the bleachers were packed with people, students sitting on all the levels, talking, gossiping, hanging out, and listening to music.

Ed stood there for a moment, and then started walking across the gym floor. Spying a corner with mostly empty seats against the far wall, Ed quickened his pace and started heading over there.

He didn't get far before someone called, "Hey you! Shouldn't you be with the rest of the freshman?"

Ed narrowed his eyes, and looked around for whoever was yelling at him. A guy with short black hair in the middle of the top row was smirking at him.

Deciding to ignore the idiot, Ed kept walking, and after seeing that no adults were in the gym, flicked off the bastard. A wave of "Ooooo"s flooded the middle section, torn apart by taunting laughter.

Thoroughly pissed off, Ed collapsed on a seat next to the far wall, leaning back against the cold paint, and closing his eyes. _Damn prep calling me short. Ugh. I hate it here already. I hope Al's having a better time than me._

Thankfully, the people he was sitting near didn't seem to notice him, and so Ed sat there in peace until a teacher yelled something and everyone stood up and started heading out the door. Ed was right next to one, so once he got over his surprise, he walked out of it.

The door led to a side parking lot, and Ed went in the general direction of everyone else.

The current led to a side entrance into the school's courtyard, and Ed walked through the hallway.

"**Students, just a reminder, go to your homeroom to get your schedules. Students, please go to your homeroom,**" came a voice over the intercom.

_Homeroom? What the hell?_ thought Ed. Turning into a bathroom, Ed pulled out his map and schedule.

_Curtis, room 212. Where the hell is that?_

Ed looked at his map and groaned. Room 212 was upstairs on the opposite side of the school. Shoving his stuff back into his bag, Ed hurried up the main staircase around the corner, and hurried to the room.

-------

**Bnn**

_Was that the bell?_ Ed thought, looking up at the clock in the middle of the hall. _7:30. Shit, it was._

Ed hurried along the hallway, and finally spotted his homeroom. Thankfully the door was open, so he went in, slowing his run to a walk a few feet before going in.

The teacher wasn't there yet, and the people inside were talking, so none of them really noticed when Ed slunk in and took a seat at the back of the class. He knew a few people at Central High, but none of them seemed to be in here.

_Of course knowing them, they wouldn't be ones to get to school on time,_ Ed thought, smiling to himself.

The teacher (_Ms. Curtis?_), entered the room. She was tall, had dark cornrow-like braids pulled into a ponytail, pale skin, and had a red tattoo of the Flamel on her chest. Her eyes scanned the room, then she walked to her desk and sat down behind a computer.

"Yao!" she called abruptly. The guy sitting in front of Ed stood up quickly.

"Here," he replied.

The teacher continued calling roll, going reverse alphabetical. Ed zoned out, not paying attention to any of the names, therefore missing the ones that were familiar to him.

Finally the teacher finished, and Ed realized his name hadn't been called. He raised his hand tentatively. Ms. Curtis saw him, and then blinked with confusion.

"What the- Who are you?" she said, without any regard to tact.

_Dammit,_ thought Ed.

"I just transferred here. Um, you didn't call my name so…" Ed trailed off.

Ms. Curtis tilted her head to one side, then her eyes suddenly widened.

"Shit!" she cried. Ed was startled, but none of the other students seemed phased.

"Ah dammit," came from the front desk. The class turned back to their teacher and Ms. Curtis emerged from the pile of paperwork she was currently rummaging through, holding a form aloft.

"Here we are! I read this and forgot about it. I'm sorry. Would you come up here, and introduce yourself, Edward?" Ms. Curtis' voice was friendly, but she was sending him an impossible to refuse death glare.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_ Ed walked to the front of the room and turned to face the class.

Aware that the entire class was scrutinizing him, Ed suddenly saw himself through their eyes.

He was wearing a long red cloak with the Flamel on the back, had long blonde braided hair, was wearing steel knuckled black gloves, had on a tight black shirt with the words "Please go AWAY" on it in blood-like red print, black leather pants, and large black platform boots.

Basically, he was the freaky punk/goth kid who probably transferred in for beating someone up. And Ed had enough people who hated him tell him that to his face to know that most of the people staring at him thought that.

"Hi. I'm Edward Elric, I'm a junior, and I transferred here with my brother," Ed said quickly, wanting to leave the front of the class.

"Hey!!!! EDO-KUN!!!!" screamed someone in the back. Ed's eyes widened in relief.

A tall, older guy with short spiked black hair, small fake glasses, a spiked collar, a skin-tight black shirt, loose black pants, and a white furry vest was waving at him like a maniac.

In other words, the Sin was his welcoming committee.

"Greed? Hi!" Ed answered the senior happily. Greed was one of the few people he knew at Central High, and was his best friend's adopted older brother and distant relative.

Ms. Curtis ignored the two's exchange, though most of the other people in the class were looking from gang member to transfer in confusion.

Ed was going back to his seat, when something large and heavy suddenly flew in his direction. Ed dove to the side, landing in fighting stance, arms raised and knees bent to lunge. Then the strangest thing happened.

Ms. Curtis started clapping.

"Bravo, Edward, good job. You are the only student I've ever had whose dodged whatever I've thrown at them the first time. Very nice. Now go on, sit down."

Ed quickly sank into his seat, trying to blank out the murmuring that ensued as soon as he wasn't in front anymore.

Greed hurriedly picked up his stuff and moved to sit in front of Ed, nudging the "Yao" guy over so he directly in front of Ed.

"Hey Edo! What's up? I'm sorry Envy isn't here today, he was recovering from a fight he got into, and is coming in late for "personal reasons". He's in this homeroom though. But enough about Envy, how's life?" asked Greed, the speed of his voice increasing.

Ed smiled. "Pretty alright. This school is confusing. I got here late because I couldn't find the room."

"How's Al?"

"He's good. Aside from being the new kids, life's pretty alright," Ed replied, conveniently forgetting about the stack of bills, and the bastard.

The "Yao" guy turned around, examining Ed closely.

"Wait, did you say you were friends with Envy?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, he's like my best friend. Why?"

The other guy's face broke into a grin. "I'm a friend of his, Ling Yao. Nice to meet you Edward."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Call me Ed. I hate being called Edward, it's so booooring. Cool meeting you."

The three talked through most of homeroom, and when the bell finally rang, Ed knew that even though nothing had actually been said, he had been debriefed.

--

--

--

--

_Envy will show up in the next chapter. Winry will emerge in a few chapters as well. Al won't be making too many appearances I'm afraid. I really don't like Al too much. There's hardly any insight into his character like the other's have. _

_Gang wars are going to be fun. And even though I started this fict with __**Connections**__, intending it to be a simple romance AU, it is rapidly evolving into a gang war._

_--_

_**Check out this story's sister fict, **_**"Connections"**_**, also by me. Tis from Winry's POV, and is ahead of this story (Winry starts school 3 weeks later than Ed due to flight delays, so her story is forward in time).**_

_--_

_If you like, review. Otherwise I'll think you guys don't like me…_

_--_

_actually, I'll just think your being like me, and convince myself your just too lazy to review. Some feedback would be like though._


	2. The Situation

I refer to Olivier Armstrong as "The General", because I'm going to make Major Armstrong (the creepy one) be another teacher, a

_I refer to Olivier Armstrong as "The General", because I'm going to make Major Armstrong (the creepy one) be another teacher, and I need some way to tell the difference. Just so I don't have to tell you again._

_--_

_If I owned FMA, there would be no plot, and Envy would be the main._

--

**Chapter 2: The Situation**

--

_"We are finished here in Resembool. Since the takeover of Lior, we have gained control of the small towns in the area. We now are moving into Central."_

_"Ed! Edward! Wake up! The roof is burning! Get your brother, and get out of here!"_

_"Al, wake up! Al, why aren't you waking up! Not you too dammit!"_

_"Edo-kun, help Envy! I can take care of this on my own! We need you to help us with Central, so stay alive!"_

_Flying through the air, spinning as I block a kick, trying to remember that this is not the practice ring with the Sins, and to go for vitals._

--

Ed walked to his first period class, glancing at his map every so often. He'd looked to see what his next class was in homeroom, but beyond that had no idea what his time at Central would be like.

Finally, Ed found his classroom, and walked into History with Armstrong.

He sat down at a random desk, but after seeing that everyone else seemed to be going to specific seats, Ed quickly got up to avoid the embarrassment of being told "You're sitting in my seat. Move," as he had the last time he'd switched schools.

The bell rang, and students slowly made their way to their seats, Ed still standing awkwardly by the door. He quickly sat down in the first empty seat he saw to avoid being conspicuous. Conveniently enough, no one was sitting there, so Ed was free to be overlooked until he absolutely _needed_ to be noticed.

The class tensed slightly, and before Ed registered what was happening, the door _bang_ed open, and in walked their teacher.

Ed wondered if all the teachers in Central were picked because they could scare the crap out of you.

The woman was tall, blonde, had a flip of hair that covered one of her eyes, looked very European, and had on an armband signifying that she was part of the Military.

_What? When Greed said the military, I didn't think he meant the teachers too. Shit._

The teacher scanned the class, face emotionless, until seeing Ed. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the transfer.

"You, red coat. Why are you here?"

Ed paled, and spoke quickly. "Um, I'm Edward Elric. I'm new here, and I'm in this class."

The teacher's eyes unnarrowed slightly, her hand whipping out in front of Ed's face.

"Schedule." The document was handed to her meekly. The teacher looked over it, and then handed it back to him.

"I am Olivier Armstrong, temporarily retired Major General of Briggs, and your History teacher. I see you have already seated yourself, and since only one person sits at that table anyways, you're good where you are. Now class," the General turned to address the class, who fell silent instantly, "this is our new transfer student. Stand and introduce yourself, transfer."

Ed stood quickly, not wanting to incur the wrath of this particular teacher. "My name is Edward Elric, I came here from-"

"Yes, yes, we don't need to know that, sit down Elric," snapped the General impatiently.

Ed obeyed, sinking back down into his seat. The General turned her steely gaze away from him, and Ed relaxed, as orders were barked and homework Ed had obviously not received was delivered to the front of the room. The General picked up the stack that had been made at the front desk, neatening it with her hands. "Alright, I have everyone's homework, and anything given to me after this is going to be counted late. So, today we-"

The General was cut off, by a loud knocking at the door. Turning slowly, she walked over to the door, frustration radiating off of her dangerously. She opened the door, and a guy burst in, showing no outward fear, but clutching a pass as if his life depended on it.

He was tall, with long green-tinted black hair spiked out at random angles, and wearing a tight black tank top, flared jeans, with armbands up and down his arms.

Ed smiled in relief. He was saved.

The General obviously did not share Ed's goodwill toward the teen, as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the Sin maliciously. "Late again are we today Envy? First day back too."

"Well, not really. Today I have a pass," protested Envy, holding up his pass while rummaging through his backpack. The General snatched the pass away, examined it, and then began examining Envy in turn.

"You don't look injured to me. I'm not an idiot, I know when someone's actually been hurt or not," said the General suspiciously.

Envy straightened, handed the General his homework, and pulled up some of his armbands to reveal bandages all over his arms, and pulled his shirt up some to show that his middle was also covered in white gauze.

Ed heard several other students gasp, and a few murmured "He's hot" s.

"Fine. Take a seat Envy. By the way, you'll be sharing your table with our new student. Make your own introductions later, seeing as you missed-"

"CHIBI-CHAN!!"

"ours…"

"DAMMIT ENVY, I'M NOT SHORT!!"

"What the hell…"

"They know each other??"

"Ahhh En-vy…get off me…"

"No."

Ed tried in vain to get the possessive Sin to end his embrace, as it was getting slightly embarrassing. After seeing him sitting at his table, Envy had tackled Ed with a hug, and wouldn't let go, despite Ed's explosion over being called short. Exasperated with his best friend, Ed hugged back, and was finally released. Envy grinned.

"Hi Ed! I'm Envy!" exclaimed the Sin, waving.

Ed laughed. "Hey Envy! I'm Ed! I already know you!"

"I know!!" squee-d Envy, and he hugged Ed briefly again, whispering in his ear "These guys look freaked out _already_. Wanna do the same stunt as Loir in a few weeks?"

Ed grinned, remembering their last conquest. "Sure, why not?" he replied quietly.

"Eh hem." The General glared dangerously at the friends, before returning to the actual class. "Now that those two are finished remenescing, in 1485…"

--

Ed and Envy walked out of the class together laughing. The two's familiarity had obviously disturbed some of the class, as well as Envy's hugging spree. They'd synchronized themselves throughout the class, and both made a point to be overly touchy-feely with each other.

In short, the class was afraid. Very afraid.

Once in the hallway, Ed looked up at Envy and said seriously, "We need to talk."

The Sin nodded, and looked around quickly. Suddenly, he collapsed, moaning in pain. Ed rushed over to his friend, wondering what had happened.

"Envy! What's wrong?"

"Ahh!! My side! It hurts!!" moaned Envy, obviously in pain. Then, he winked at Ed, mouthing _Play along, Crucible._

Ed held back a grin, figuring out how they would get out of their next class.

"Oh no! Envy is hurt!" he said loudly. People stopped and started at the pair before heading to their class, preps gasped, freshmen were scared, and soon a crowd formed around the two.

Ed pulled Envy up, and "helped" his friend out of the crowd and into the bathroom down the hall.

Once in there, Envy pulled up his shirt and proceeded to loosen his bandages. Ed dug through his backpack for his switchblade, tossing it to Envy. The Sin caught it, and quickly reopened and rewrapped his wounds, making sure to let the bandages get good and bloody before recovering the the slashes on his chest. As Envy did his side, Ed snapped the Sin's armbands against the cuts on his arms, reopening several of them.

The often-used procedure took all of two minutes, and finally both of them emerged, Envy bleeding and in some actual pain, and Ed pretending to hold his friend up.

"Where's the nurse's office?" Ed asked a teacher standing outside their room.

"What?" the teacher asked, confused.

"I'm new here, and my friend's injuries just opened. Where's the nurse's office?" Ed asked venomously, frustrated with the woman's idiocy.

"Oh. It's in the main office. That's downstairs, past the center staircase, has big windows, and is marked. I hope your friend is okay."

"Thanks," said Ed, already moving.

Him and Envy hurried down the stairs, both forgetting their façade for necessity of movement. Reaching the main office's doors, Envy flopped back down on top of Ed again, and the two made their way into the nurse's office.

--

"Alright, Mr. Envy, as long as you be careful, your wounds shouldn't open again. Keep your armbands off too. Now, you and Mr. Elric wait here while I get the both of you passes," the nurse finished.

The two nodded, and as soon as the nurse had left, Ed asked the question he'd wanted to ask since Envy held up his pass.

"Greed mentioned you were in a fight. What happened to you?"

Envy cracked his neck absent-mindedly. "Did Greed tell you why we're here?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "I already know _why_ we're here, I just don't know what my assignment is and what happened to _you_. Your arms look like they got slashed with a knife! What did you do?"

Envy sighed. "Stupid Greed. He was supposed to tell you, dammit. Fine then.

"Here in Central, the military is everything. The mindset here is, ArmyPower, and ArmyGood. Central High is pretty much their training academy. Half the teachers are in the military, most of what we learn about is based off of how our learning can help the military, and everything revolves around them. Our problem isn't the actual military; they can go F themselves for all it matters to us. The problem is their children. They've formed a gang called, unoriginally enough, The Military. Now _this_ Military is our problem…"

--

--

--

--

--

_yes I know, it's been WAY too long since I updated this (or Connections, now that I think about it), and I heartily apologize for my disservice to you lovely readers. I would make excuses, but as I know you neither want nor need them, I shall simply leave you with a brief cliffhanger, and the promise that I will update again before May is over (I can't say "Before the month" because it's 2 days till the end of April). _

_Oh, and don't worry, those who came for Edry-ness. Once I get Envy to explain everything, and Ed gets through day 2, then dear Winry shall appear and steal the spotlight. _

_Cheers, feel free to complain about update lag in your reviews._


	3. Explanations and Mentions

--

--

**Chapter 3: Explanation and Mentions **

--

Ed sat in the nurse's office with Envy, as the Sin told him what they were up against here. Ed nodded when his friend had finished, processing the information.

"Alright. Got it now. Shit, I was the Flamel wasn't so secretive. At least with the Sin's you know who's who, with us you have to scan everyone looking for a Flamel somewhere on them," Ed sighed, flopping into his seat.

Envy sat next to him, ending his long pace-and-lecture/rant session. "How many have you seen Edo?"

"Our homeroom teacher, Izumi, she's one. There's me, Ran Fan (Ling's friend), Al, and a few other who're transitioning to the Sins. Just curious, who's replacing who this time around?" Ed asked.

The Flamel and The Seven Sins were two gangs that had been around for a century. They had previously warred some, but when faced with government suppression, had untied, and had stayed so ever since. The two groups shared people, trained together, and usually infiltrated areas in close proximity. The gangs had kept in hiding, usually simply controlling the flow of hardcore drugs, and having knowledge on everything that went on in their cities. However, when the government became corrupt enough, the gangs would interfere with their workings. Now for instance, the military regime was the target of the untied gangs.

The alliance was unique in that they both fed into each other's customs. The Flamel had traditionally been made up of regular and model citizens, who concealed their identity to keep their standing, and work with infiltration. Usually, only the leader knew everyone ho was involved at any given time. However the Sins, was usually made up of fourteen people, the actual Sins, and those who trained to take over their place if they were injured, or died. They were a very tight group, usually all in the same family, or adopted together, in order to keep the unity. In the exchange The Flamel trained pretty much everyone who joined either one, and some were given the option of becoming a certain Sin's back up.

"Ah…." Envy drawled, thinking. "Ling, that guy from homeroom, will be the new Greed, which is cool because he's just a year younger than me, so two years younger than Greed, and they get along really well, which is awesome. You should see them tag-team, it's really mind-blowing," Envy added. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Who else?"

"Okay, well there's this one girl, Triss, that's going to replace Sloth soon, since he's old, lazy, and fat. She looks like a more gothic gypsy version of your mom actually Edo. Um, my little brother, Wrath, will be replacing Bradley, because Bradley's kinda losing his touch, really," Envy whispered to Ed.

"I still don't have anyone, since you keep saying no, and Al isn't cut out to be a Sin. And yeah, everyone else has a random member of the Flamel who I don't actually know the identity of, or no one at all and they just haven't told me because they're bitches! What class do you have Edo?" Envy asked, changing the subject.

Ed pulled out his schedule, actually looking at the thing for the first time.

_A Day:_

_1 – German – Sheska_

_2 – Advanced Chemistry – Marcoh_

_3 – Science – Marcoh_

_4 – English - Tajada (AN that means Chopper in some foreign language)_

_B Day_

_5 – History - Armstrong_

_6 – Gym – Armstrong_

_7 – Film as Lit. – Scar_

_8 – AP Math – Curtis_

"Eh, Gym. With- Armstrong again?" Ed held up his schedule confused. "The General teaches History and Gym?"

Envy laughed. "Nah, that's her brother. You'd better get a pass for him. 'Course he'll probably attack you in greeting anyways."

--

So Ed went to Gym, got attacked by Armstrong, lived through the rest of his completely insane teachers (his Film teacher was extremely intense and deeply religious, while his math teacher was also his crazy homeroom teacher), and realized that everyone was talking about his one girl, who apparently was popular, but missing.

In the wake of her absence, Ed managed to stay in the background, though at lunch, this tall guy with black eyes and hair, tried to get Ed to sit with this preppy group of people. Thankfully, Greed saved him from having to eat with them, and after it became clear that Ed's friends were the "dangerous creepy" people, they stopped bothering him.

The next few days pretty much were the same. People worried about this "Winry" girl (who Ed was beginning to both feel sorry for, and get extremely annoyed with), they talked to him, and then ran away in fear.

Ed tried to radiate imposing waves of "Go away fool", and it was working. He soon gained a reputation for being crazy and short tempered by violently lashing out at anyone who made a comment about his height (students and adult figures alike), and getting extremely hyper under strange circumstances.

On Friday, during History, Envy finally asked him about his brother.

"So, Ed, uh, how's your brother doing?" asked the Sin, flipping casually through the textbook. Unknown to the two of them, several heads popped up at the mention of something having to do with the mysterious Elric's personal life.

"Al's fine. He's not struggling with the workload, he's just being a freshman," Ed replied, trying to keep his voice level.

"Ed, you know that's not what I meant. Have there been any negative effects since it happened?" Envy asked, lowering his voice. Even more people started listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, he's good. He's recovered really well. Dad's all healed too, and Mom- well. She's better than she was," Ed finished sadly.

The room was practically silent with listeners now.

"Great. So, are _you_ all right Edo? You're arm doesn't look like it's bothering you," Envy said light heartedly. Ed chuckled bitterly.

"No, it's not_ bothering_ me. Can't take _these_ off, but no, the arm isn't bothersome," Ed muttered, wiggling his glove-clad fingers.

The two stopped talking then, and the hoards of eavesdroppers ran off to share juicy little tidbits of info on Elric, to mix with and overpower any worries about this "Winry" person.

--

--

--

--

_yes I know, this chapter was terrible, but doesn't some stuff just make waaay more sense now? And yes, I'm being ambiguous in this chapter, so deal with it. this is a two storied, multi-layered plot._

_Anyways, rock on reader. Have a can of crap-tastic blue spray-on hair dye._


End file.
